Flight
by 100precentgeek
Summary: A Day Flying with Hiccup and Toothless. No Plot, Just Description. Hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**no speaking, just flying.**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise. Different tones of orange and pink were starting to stretch across the dark blue. There was a slight breeze making the air refreshing and cool. Berk lie below asleep. The villagers were still sleeping. There was no sound but the soft purrs of snores from dragons and the waves quietly crashing on the cliff side in front of them. It was peaceful, for now. Until the normal hustle and bustle of everyday life begins.  
Hiccup and toothless stood together on the cliffs edge with Berk behind them and open water in front of them. Besides the few rocks jutting out of the water in front of the island, there was nothing but ocean. Hiccup squinted, as he did most mornings, straining his eyes to the Limit. He was eager to discover new lands. He wanted to fly out to were the sea met the sky and the new creatures living there.  
Hiccup inhaled deeply, puffing out his chest and sucking the cool air in to his lungs. Then he exhaled thought the mouth, feeling refreshed. He walked over to toothless and began to prep him for their flight.  
Hiccup checked the straps on leather saddle. He then made his way around the dragon, checking the wiring on the dragons side. He found himself at toothless's tail and began to inspect the canvas. The connection rods that ran thought the canvas had just been replaced due to a bolt of lightning that had struck the rods a few night ago when Thor was on a rant. Everything else looked good. Hiccup walked back up to the dragons head and placed a hand on his back. Toothless looked over at his rider and purred softly. His eyes were large and piercing green with rectangular pupils. They seemed to speak to Hiccup. They were so alive and intelligent, it was hard to believe that Hiccup had once thought they were mindless.  
Toothless started to squirm and hiccup got the message, he was ready to go. Hiccup swung his right leg over the dragons body and settled onto the dragons back. He griped the front of the saddle and hooked his metal leg into the custom stirrup on his left side with a satisfying click. Hiccup could feel the muscles within the dragon not unlike a horse. They were wound tight, ready to spring. Toothless looked over his shoulder at him. Hiccup responded with a curt nod. He could feel the muscles beneath him wind tighter then pause for just a moment. Silence.

* * *

**real simple. this will purely be just a day out flying with Hiccup and Toothless. No Speaking, No Plot, Pure Description.** **more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

**More. Page 2. again no plot. just description.**

* * *

_Woosh!_ With a jolt, hiccup was thrown back in the saddle and the wind was knocked out of him. He recovered quickly and griped the leather tighter. Toothless had leaped off the edge of the cliff and they were falling parallel to the cliff side at a frightening pace. The wind wiped wildly around them, tearing though Hiccup's hair. Toothless was streamline and Hiccup crouched lower to toothless's body and they begin to fall even faster. The water and rocks below were hurtling towards them. 500 feet. 300 feet. 150. Hiccup twitched his metal leg clicking open the canvas tail. As if toothless could read his mind, he snapped his wings open in a sharp movement. Hiccup pulled up tightly and they zipped upwards in a uniformed motion. All the while, Hiccup was letting out victory cries and whoops of encouragement. They leveled out as their speed decreased. Hiccup loosened his death grip on the saddle. The sun had fully risen by now and the village of Berk was Bound to be awake. Hiccup and toothless continued to glide, slowing down. The dragon flapped his dark wings and the pair began to ascend. Once they had reached their height, they circled back around towards the village. The once peaceful morning had turned into a colorful collage of noise. People were going about there daily business, being a Viking. Hiccup and toothless gently glided around the perimeter of the island, avoiding other dragons that had found there way to the sky. People from below were looking up at them, pointing and waving. Hiccup waved back as toothless gave a hard flap of his wings and away the shot again. They spun away from Berk and back our to the open ocean. Hiccup rotated his metal leg with another click, adjusting the canvas tail. Toothless continued to flap his wings and they shot upward. They hurtled towards the clouds. The pair burst through creating wispy trails behind them. Once they were above the clouds they leveled off once again. They slowed to a cruising pace and hiccup sat up. He patted toothless encouragingly on the side. Toothless, still gliding above the clouds, looked over his shoulder at his rider. He knew what hiccup was thinking and was strongly against it. But he rolled his eyes and braced himself. Hiccup straightened himself and unhooked his legs from the stirrups. He rolled his shoulders back, giving one last pat on toothless's head, and fell off the dragon.

* * *

**I love to just read it aloud and imagine it, so I try to be as descriptive as I can without being annoying. if anyone has an idea for a story and wants to send it my way, I would be more than happy to give it a shot. I am sorry im so bad with regular updates. :) more to come still**


End file.
